


Nothing Abstract About This

by LovelyNights



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNights/pseuds/LovelyNights
Summary: In which Isak is art and Even is aware.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty corny and I've only managed to watch season 1 of SKAM but I've heard some pretty great things about Isak and Even so I just had to write something about them. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading❤️  
> Ps. You can follow my new skam Tumblr isaknlove if you want

Isak is art.

Staring at him now, in the smoke filled room, the realization hits Even. Hard. His boy is art. 

Blatant art, too. There's nothing abstract about his beauty, about the curve in his top lip or the curls in his hair. Nothing abstract about the shine in his eyes, the warmth in his voice. His skin is beautiful too, smooth and clear. 

It's not that Even has never noticed his beauty before. Oh no, Isaks looks are something that cannot go unnoticed. But he has noticed it at 3am, with Isak moaning his name. He has noticed it at 2am, when Isak offers to bring him food or go on a walk with him at that very moment. He has noticed it many times, when Isak comes to school exhausted after a long night of his mothers episodes, when Isak is pressed up against him and begging him for more, more, more, he has noticed it. But never before at a time like this. 

Never at ten at night when he's exhaling smoke. Never before when Isak's face is completely void of emotion, when his stare is blank. Not when it looks like Isak is lugging the weight of the world around on his shoulders, when the carefree happiness Even likes to imagine his boy with is nowhere to be seen. Never before has he found such beauty in a fidgeting hand, in a bouncing foot. Never in a soft "I need to take this call," and never has he found Isak particularly beautiful when he is not even in the room. 

And when Isak enters the room again and gives Even a puzzled look later, he'll think that there's nothing abstract about the beauty in the way his emotions completely control his face, that there's something beautiful about how crappy Isak's Pokerface is. When he asks why Even's "looking at him so funny" he'll find beauty in that too. But he'll find the most beauty in the smile that lights up his entire world a moment later when he reminds his boy his proper home is an art museum.


End file.
